


The Greatest Hero

by JaebirdPikeri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebirdPikeri/pseuds/JaebirdPikeri
Summary: The final battle is won, but the Black Fairy's damage wasn't all erased. Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Gideon help each other cope, sometimes just by being there.





	The Greatest Hero

All magic comes with a price.

He had hoped that killing his mother and overcoming his dark self would be enough to pay for the second chance he, Belle and Gideon had found. For a few years it seemed it had. Certainly, Gideon had been a fussy baby, and a poor sleeper, but the Dark One has no need for sleep, so if Belle’s fatigue became too great, Rumpelstiltskin would simply wrap Gideon up warmly and walk him around the town for hours.

He stayed a poor sleeper. He turned two, three, four and still regularly awoke screaming. He was clingy too, becoming extremely anxious if at least one parent wasn’t in plain view. He’d suspected for a long time that Gideon had some lingering memories and impressions from his first life but it was the dratted storybook that confirmed it.

Henry had been reading it to Neal Nolan and both Robin Mills and Gideon had gone over to listen, Robin boldly racing over alone and causing Zelena her ninth momentary panic of the outing and Gideon pausing every few steps to look back until Belle gave in and went to sit with him. Rumpel stifled a smile as mother and son adopted identical story-listening poses; heads tilted slightly to one side, knees pressed together and pointed in the direction of the head, hands clasped in their lap.

Neal, who was clearly familiar with the story, kept leaping up to shout the ends of sentences. Robin, as spirited and imperious and clever as the rest of the Mills girls, got tired of these interruptions and a well placed foot between Neal’s shoulder blades caused a wailing break in the tale. Throughout all of this, Gideon remained rapt and silent. He didn’t seem to recognise his parents in any of the chapters, not even Beauty and the Beast, but Rumpel was pleasantly surprised at how neutral many of his own appearances were.

All was well until the appearance of the Black Fairy. Gideon, who had never in his life interrupted a good story, leapt up and shrieked: ‘No, _no, NO!_ She’s coming to _get_ me!’ and fled away from the book like his grandmother was truly about to step off of the page. Thankful once more for the Dark One’s magic giving him the use of both legs, Rumpel ran to intercept, catching the terrified child and lifting him high, hugging him close.

Gideon’s tiny arms locked around his neck and the shoulder of his blazer went from dry to soaked in seconds as his son sobbed helplessly. Belle caught up with them before even this brief transformation, babbling in a rare loss of rationality. Her kindness and cleverness had let her quickly adapt to motherhood but just occasionally Rumpel felt the superiority of a second time parent, like now.

‘Let him cry it out Belle, he needs us to wait.’ He crouched slightly as he spoke, so she didn’t have to go on tiptoe to pet and soothe Gideon. It took several minutes before the silent sobs became gaspy hiccups and Gideon removed his face from the safe haven of his father’s shoulder.

‘Mama?’ Taking his cue, Rumpel transferred the holding duties to Belle, who cleaned the teary face and helped Gideon take sips of juice.

Rumpel watched, the calm slipping away into a deep, fierce anger. How _dare_ Fiona do this to his child? If she hadn’t already been dead he would have struck her down on the spot! Dark magic bubbled up inside him, the imp cackled menacingly, whispering all sorts of suggestions for who might take the Black Fairy’s place as a suitable target for his wrath – that pesky Rheul Gorm perhaps, or the Savoir who’d dared raise a sword to Gideon, or that stupid little Nolan boy who was gazing scornfully at his precious son or- The realisation that he’d just seriously contemplated murdering a four year old helped bring him back from the dark place with a little gasp. Belle shot him a curious look but before she could ask what was wrong, Henry came over with the book.

‘Gideon, look at this.’ He held up the book to a page depicting Mr. Gold with the Black Fairy’s wand at her throat.

‘Henry! I’m not sure that’s appropriate for toddlers!’ Belle made to move away but Gideon’s eyes were fixed on the page.

‘That’s Papa!’ Gideon gasped, pointing.

‘That’s right.’ Henry agreed promptly. ‘And you know what this page says? “Rumpelstiltskin seized the Black Fairy’s own wand and turned it on her. She tried to beguile him with promises of safety for his family but her lies fell on deaf ears. With a single jab, Rumpelstiltskin reduced the Black Fairy to dust. She could do no more harm.”.’

Gideon turned his eyes to Rumpel, wide with admiration and adoration. ‘Did you really slay the bad fairy Papa?’ The rush of warmth in the child’s love made all the painful battles with the Dark One worthwhile.

‘Yes, I did. She can’t take you away.’ _Ever again._ He added silently.

Gideon’s anxious face broke into a beaming smile. Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan… These legendary heroes had been paraded before him and met with polite interest. But Rumpelstiltskin, who’d slain the Black Fairy? _That_ was Gideon’s idea of a hero.

_But that’s because he’s just a child, dearie. Too young to understand that you were just a coward who lashed out at his mother because she took his wife. Too young to understand that it’s your fault he was taken away. If he stayed this young forever, he’d always love you like this… It wouldn’t be har-_

Soft lips pressed against his own. The eyes he hadn’t realised he’d closed snapped open to reveal Belle’s face against his. She pulled back slowly, sympathy and admiration in her eyes. Gideon didn’t understand yet that his father battled the Dark One every day and pushed him down, but Belle did. Belle thought he was a hero just for not giving in and let her love pulse through him, giving him respite, when the noises became too much.

‘Your father’s a good, brave man Gideon.’ Belle addressed Gideon, but Rumpel knew the words were his too. ‘And he’s strong, because the world tried to take his kindness and his courage away, but he keeps clinging to them.’

‘I’m going to be a hero when I grow up, like you and Papa.’ Gideon replied seriously, wrapping his arms around her neck.

‘I know you are.’ Belle smiled and kissed his forehead.

‘Gideon! Come play!’ Robin called, already halfway up the jungle gym.

Gideon hesitated, glancing nervously between his parents.

‘Go play, m’boy… We’ll be here.’ Rumpel ducked his head to kiss the top of Gideon’s.

For the first time, Gideon ran to join his friends without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by discussions with friends about how Rumpel seems to be returning to the 'Split personality' aspect of the Dark One showcased by the Dark Swan arc. 
> 
> Also regarding Belle shutting up the Dark One's voice with True Love's Kiss; it has been shown a few times that TLK helps a Dark One resist the influence - but only if they themselves are fighting it. Right then Rumpel was rejecting the darkness, so she was able to bring him some respite. If, for example, she had tried a similar thing while he was considering possible targets for his anger, it wouldn't have done anything because he was temporarily embracing the darkness.


End file.
